


Getting Caught

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: MCU Imagines [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sassy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Imagine getting caught sneaking out of (insert character)'s room"Reader and Bucky have been sneaking around together for a while, but it finally comes out when Steve catches her leaving his best friend's room in the early morning hours.PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.

It was still ungodly early in the morning when you slipped out of Bucky's bed, leaving him laying there watching as you stood up and stretched a little. His blue eyes still shimmered with desire as he watched you start to pull on your clothes that had been discarded the night before. Things had been so heated last night that you'd barely gotten through his door before the two of you started peeling clothes off of each other on your way to the bedroom.

You had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of months now, not really wanting to tell anyone because that would mean explaining things. And honestly, what you had with each other wasn't something you could simply put words to. It had started out as you being awoken by Bucky's nightmares, and you would go off to his room to help soothe him. Things had been purely platonic, you would wake him up and help settle him down, get him some water and then let him curl into you. Let him use your warmth to push away the memories of what he'd done, what Hydra made him do.

He'd been appreciative of it of course, but the two of you had grown closer over the weeks since you'd started easing him through his nightmares. And then you'd started slipping into his room earlier, to stay with him through the night, and that had helped calm the nightmares considerably. It had been an easy thing to adjust to for each of you, already so used to being near each other. The difference came when Bucky had leaned in and pressed his warm lips to yours those couple of months ago.

The kiss had been innocent really, but it had ignited something inside you that you didn't have a chance of denying even though you tried. And it was that night that you'd found yourself lost in Bucky's arms, his name a pleading whimper on your lips. It had been awkward the following morning, waking up naked and tangled together, your body still tired and achy from how thoroughly he'd ravished you.

And you both knew it should have stopped there, but you hadn't been able to help yourself when he'd pulled you close a few nights later. Those blue eyes asking permission, and you had all but thrown yourself at him, eager and needy as clothes were yanked off and tossed to the side without a care. All of it had led to where you were now, more than friends but not quite 'dating' either.

Bucky was okay with it, and you definitely enjoyed the time with him, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it all a secret from the rest of the team. As far as you knew, they all still thought you were just helping him through his nightmares like you'd done in the beginning. Shaking that thought from your mind, you slid on one of Bucky's shirts that you had more or less taken over a while back. It was worn and soft, and definitely too big for you, but you liked the way that it felt, liked the feeling of something of his being wrapped around you like this.

By the time you had finished putting your sleeping clothes back on, he'd gotten out of bed and put on a pair of boxer-briefs. He was quiet as the two of you left the bedroom and walked across the living room floor to the front door of his quarters. This was fast becoming the part that you hated the most, having to leave him and pretend like nothing had happened, that nothing had changed between the two of you. But this...this was what worked, what kept the awkward questions away, or the talks about why the two of you didn't belong together.

You still hated it though, but that thought slipped from your mind as Bucky reached out to grasp your wrist and pull you to a stop. Turning back to him, you let him pull you up against his chest there at the door, leaning up so you could press your lips to his. It felt so good to kiss him, every time was just like the first time for you, the feel of those warm lips pressed against your own. The way his beard tickled against you, but you especially loved the feel of his arms around you.

As much as you wanted to stay there in his arms, you made yourself break the kiss and step back from him, “I gotta go before anyone gets up, Bucky.”

He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair before he nodded and gave you that warm smile that nearly always melted you, “Yeah I know, Doll, but I hate to see you go.”

You were caught between wanting to tell him how you felt and being fearful that if you did, you would lose him because of it. So you settled for smiling back at him as you opened the door, swallowing down the urge to just throw yourself at him and not let go.

“I'll see you tonight, Bucky...”

Turning away from him, you stepped through the doorway out into the hall, reaching back for the door so you could close it behind you. His hand on your wrist stopped you and you turned back to him quickly as he stepped out into the hallway with you. This was a new occurrence really, as he didn't usually follow you out into the hallway like this.

He looked like he was about to say something when a voice startled the both of you from down the hallway, “Bucky? Y/N?”

Instantly you could feel yourself blushing as Steve walked up to the two of you, those blue eyes taking in your highly disheveled state, as well as Bucky's state of undress. You tugged at the shirt a little, trying to use it to hide the love bites you knew he'd left near the base of your throat. Honestly, you couldn't remember ever being more embarrassed than you were in that moment, having been caught by his best friend.

“Are you two...?” Steve approached the subject carefully, but with a certain amount of confusion, as he really hadn't expected this.

Lifting your head, you glanced up at Bucky to find that he was already looking at you, in a way you hadn't ever really see him look at you before. He reached out and gently tugged you in against his side, curling his arm around you protectively. Now it was your turn to show confusion as you gazed up at him as he turned his head to look back at Steve.

“I haven't exactly asked her to be my best girl yet, Punk. You kinda interrupted that.” Bucky said with a smile, the words hitting you squarely in the chest.

Steve, on the other hand, looked embarrassed as he gazed at the two of you, "I'm sorry Buck, I didn't mean to ruin your moment with Y/N."

You were still trying to catch up on things, not quite able to believe that Bucky had actually just said that he was going to ask you out. Maybe he was trying to cover for the two of you? No, he wouldn't lie to Steve, maybe one of the others but you knew that he would absolutely not lie to his best friend. That meant that he honestly had been about to ask you to date him. Honest to god, date.

“I'll leave you two alone, sorry again. Oh, but I just want you to know, for what it's worth...I'm happy for you." He said with that winning smile before he continued on down the hallway toward the elevator at the end.

Wetting your lips a bit, you gazed back up at Bucky, still tucked in there against his side so comfortably, “Bucky...?”

His gaze turned to you and he gave an exasperated sigh as he turned so he could nestle you against his chest, “I didn't mean for you to find out like that, Doll. You can say no if it's not something you want, I just thought it might be nice to stop sneaking around.”

Your heart did a little skip in your chest as you lifted your arms up to wrap around his shoulders and hug him close to you, “I think I'd love to be your best girl, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky hugged you close and then swept you up off your feet and into his arms, turning around and carrying you back through the still-open door to his quarters. Kicking it shut behind him, he retraced your earlier steps back to the bedroom, nudging the door closed before walking over and depositing you on the bed. Your eyes met his as he slid in beside you, pulling you up against his bare chest so that your head was pillowed there comfortably.

“Go back to sleep, Doll.” He murmured as you shifted and made yourself comfortable in your spot, curling one of your arms around his waist.

Two hours later, you yawned as you stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, rubbing at your eyes a little as you made a beeline for the coffee maker. Taking down your mug, you poured some coffee and then reached for the sugar, Bucky's hand meeting yours as he passed the container off to you. You smiled to yourself as you added some and then swiped the heavy cream from where he'd just sat it down for you.

When you finished making your coffee, you took a sip and then turned with the mug in one hand, reaching out to Bucky with the other. Without even really thinking about it, you pulled him down to press a soft kiss against his lips that he returned happily. And it wasn't until you heard the wolf whistle from across the room that you realized the two of you were definitely not alone.

Your cheeks turned bright red as Bucky grinned and curled an arm around you to tuck you in against his side as Tony's voice rang through the room, “Never would have guessed you and Frosty the Snowman would do the dirty, Y/N.”

Sam groaned and wrinkled his nose at the sight of the two of you as he pulled some money out of his pocket and tossed it at Steve, “You hurt my girl and I'll beat your ass, Barnes.”

Raising your eyebrows a little, you watched as Tony and Clint also handed over money to Steve before you frowned, “Did you guys have a bet about my love life?”

Steve grinned sheepishly as he divided the money and handed half of it to Natasha, “It was only a little one, Y/N.”

“In Steve's defense, it was Tony's idea to start the bet when he saw you leaving Bucky's room last month.” Natasha spoke up as she pocketed her share of the money.

Tony froze for a second and then slowly held his hands up in a placating gesture before turning and hauling ass out of the room as fast as he could, “Stark! Get back here!”

You started to give chase, but Bucky used the arm around you to haul you up against his chest, your coffee forgotten on the counter, “Lemme go, Bucky! I'm not gonna hurt him...much...”

“I think I'll keep you right where I've got you, Doll. Unless you want to go back to my room and see if we can work some of that fire outta you.” He commented in a low voice that sent a shiver down your spine as you gazed up at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Come on guys...people are eating here.” Sam griped as the rest of the team started laughing as you hid your face against Bucky's chest.

You might have to endure some teasing about this one, but you had to admit that you couldn't be happier than you were now. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.


End file.
